The Blue Moon
by Blitzhorse
Summary: Rockshadow runs away from the Clans. I, Iceheart, follow him. We build our own Clan away from our home, but one year later a prophecy I recieved before I left home comes true and we must return to the Clans and save them all with the help of four other cats. The Blue Moon draws nearer, and Chaos is leading the monsters the Blue Moon brings straight to the Clans. Will they survive?
1. Prologue - Chaos

**Prologue – **

"How much longer must I wait!" the powerful black tom hissed, his anger echoing around the cave.

"I know it is not ideal, but within the year we will be able to summon the Blue Moon, control the Mutors, have our own army, and the Clans will fall," mewed a smaller ginger tom respectfully.

The black tom's tail flicked in annoyance at the waiting time, but an evil grin crept onto his face at the mention of his plans. He yawned and looked around, his blood-red eyes scanning the cave. He exited slowly, the ginger tom following closely behind.

The two body guards that stood outside the black tom's den followed behind, sworn to protect their leader. The black tom bunched up his massive form and leaped up onto a large boulder, calling to the cats around him. "Come to me my friends! I have news of our plans!" He yowled out to the cats.

They all turned to him, their eyes glimmering hungrily at the thought of the battle they were planning. The black tom stretched, showing his battle scars, before sitting down on the gray boulder.

"I have both good and bad news," he began. All the cats had gathered, turning their bloodthirsty eyes on him.

"Bad first. It will be just under a year before we have enough fyrestones to summon the Blue Moon," he continued. Yowls of distress echoed around the clearing.

"But during this time we will be finding and training new recruits and practicing our battle skills," he concluded, knowing how much the cats around him loved the thought of power and war.

The cats cheered happily. Now for the new recruits.

"Blood, I hear there a few new recruits that need their tests?" the black tom mewed to his ginger companion. Blood nodded and turned to reveal four young cats.

"Perfect," mewed the tom. He leaped from the boulder to stand infront of the four young felines.

"Names?" he asked first, seeing if they had kept their soft rogue or kittypet names, or changed to the names they had here.

"Whiplash," replied the red/brown tom. The black tom studied Whiplash, before noticing the bloodthirsty glint in his eyes that all true fighters had. The black tom nodded at him and sent him to the left.

"Mittens," replied a soft-looking white she-cat. Then she noticed her mistake. "I… I mean… um…," she stumbled over her words, fear radiating off her in waves.

The black tom cut Mittens off. She didn't have the same glint in her eyes as Whiplash. She could never be one of us. "Let this be a lesson to us all. Kill or be killed," he snarled, his red eyes fixed on Mittens.

He lunged, his teeth sinking into her throat, quickly killing her. Blood spurted from the wound, covering his muzzle. The glorious scent of blood filled his nose, and the sharp tang of it entered his mouth. This was the taste of victory.

Loud cheers erupted from the cats gathered around him. He was proud of them all. The black tom looked to Whiplash to study his reaction to his sister's death. He was cheering with the rest of them, not a hint of sadness or loss hidden in his eyes.

"Chaos! Chaos! Chaos!" they all chanted the black tom's name. Chaos smiled evilly, relishing the taste of the blood in his mouth. "We ARE UNSTOPPABLE!" he yowled out to the crowd, throwing Mitten's body into the mass of cats like he always did. Chaos smiled as he watched his warriors tear the body apart, blood spattering every cats fur as they always did when there was death. Whiplash joined in and tore mercilessly at the body.

"That kid has real promise," Chaos murmured to Blood. Blood nodded. Chaos yowled out again, "And the Clans will never know what hit them!"

**Hey guys! Thank you for trying my story! I will probably only be updating once every 1-2 weeks because i'm a busy person, but i'll try. And before any of you complain about finding similar stories, I am working with Clover108 and another friend, writing the same story from different perspectives. Clover108 will be writing from Wildsong of ThunderClan's perspective. My other friend, who doesn't have a account yet, will be writing from Cherryblossom of RiverClan's perspective. Clover hasn't put her's up yet, but I will be sure to tell you wjhen she does so you can get the full ecperience of the story!**

**Comment and favourite!**

**~ Blitz**


	2. Chapter 1 - Gone

**Chapter 1** - Gone

***Iceheart's POV***

I waited, and waited, and waited. Still no sign of him. It was dawn now, and he hadn't made an appearance. I sighed.

Maybe he was caught up or sick? I slowly turned away from the RiverClan border, the soft orange glow of dawn making my pale white-blue coat shine a soft shade of orange.

I placed a delicate blue paw on a tree. His tree. My tree. Our tree.

There were two paws connected that we had scratched into the tree, and this was our place. I sighed. 'He'll be here tomorrow' I told myself as I slipped over the moor and crept into camp.

I settled on my bed of soft moorland grass and watched the sun rise as I stared at the open sky. Emberflame and Leopardfern, my two closest WindClan friends, both yawned and began moving about not long after I got back to camp.

I stared at my littermates, Hawktalon and Firestorm as they tussled in the dirt not far off.

Soon the whole camp was awake and getting to business. Patrols were being sent out and apprentices given tasks and errands to run or heading out for training.

I wondered what Rockshadow was doing. He was probably fishing. I laughed lightly.

Both of us hadn't even been warriors for a moon.

I walked to the deputy, Thunderclaw, who was also my kin. He said he would lead a patrol with me, Hawktalon, Firestorm, Thunderclaw's brother Stormfury, and Thunderclaw's sister - Firestorm's apprentice - Fawnpaw.

Soon everyone had a job and we set out to the open moor. We were hunting at the ShadowClan border today.

The small amount of pine forest that was in WindClan territory was home to a number of small birds, and the moor was swarming with rabbits this in late newleaf.

Our patrol split up. I was with Firestorm and Fawnpaw, hunting for rabbits on the open moor. Hawktalon and Stormfury went into the pine trees for birds.

I held my nose to the air and immediately scented rabbit tangled with the sharp scent of pine and soft scent of moorland grass. I tracked the rabbit to the top if a hill.

I spotted it crouched just slightly down the slope.

My mind wandered as I watched the rabbit from the hilltop. I was worried, as I always had been, whenever Rockshadow didn't make it to our meeting place. And I was tired. Staying up almost every night was probably the reason for that.

I sighed. I would have to find out why he hadn't made it.

I looked down at the rabbit, before lunging at it. It sprinted away and I gave chase.

I hadn't run like this in moons. I sprinted across the moor, slowly gaining on the rabbit.

The exhilaration of the chase giving me much-needed energy.

I caught and killed it just before it got over the RiverClan border.

I picked up the body and was about to carry it away when I couldn't turn away from the RiverClan border. It was like something was stopping me.

I spotted my friend, Cherryblossom, padding along to her cherry blossom tree further downstream.

I immediately walked out of WindClan territory and into RiverClan territory.

I waded through a really shallow part of the stream, the water soaking into my paws.

When I got out of the river I shook out my paws and called out to Cherryblossom. "Hey, Ninja Kitty!"

Ninja Kitty was what I called Cherryblossom because of a marking she had on her face that made her look like a ninja.

She turned around and looked at me sadly before seeming to compose herself. "Oh hi Sparky," she said, turning to face me as I ran to catch up to her.

Then we slowly padded along.

"What is Rockshadow sick with? Is he hurt? Where is he?" I peppered Cherryblossom with questions the second I caught my breath.

Her ears flattened and she turned away from me. "I don't know what your talking about," she mumbled.

"Where is he!?" I snarled at her, panic rising like bile in my throat.

She hesitated. "He left. He just got up and left," she said finally.

I froze where I was. She stared at me sadly, her head low.

"He might come back?" she suggested.

"Might isn't good enough!" I snarled, finding my voice again. I turned around and plunged into the river, ignoring it as it drenched me and the steady current dragged at my fur.

I charged blindly through the river and ran. I ran as fast as I could. He couldn't be gone.

Amidst the water that drenched my fur, a glistening tear escaped my eye. I had so much more to say.

I ran until I was back in my nest, my patrol forgotten, my prey abandoned. I curled up in a ball and tried to clear my thoughts.

What was I going to do. He was out there. All alone.

I looked up at the sky as the sun faded and the moon illuminated the forest. Yes. I know what I would do. I would find him.

**Thanks so much Sterlingstar! Your comment means a lot to me! So, after a certain part in the story (in quite a bit, but still) i'm going to let you design a Clan leader for WindClan. Name it whatever you want. Sterlingstar maybe? And give the leader a warrior name at first for me! Thanks!**

**Comment and favourite!**

**~ Blitz**


End file.
